


Plantae

by eydemons



Series: Ray, Please Shut Up [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eydemons/pseuds/eydemons
Summary: 'i found you sleeping on my balcony when i went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get here we’re eighteen floors up’ au.





	

"Holy shit," 

The last thing Brad Colbert expected to find at nine in the morning was a man, around his age, curled up in the fettle position on his balcony. He was drowsy, starving for breakfast, and he kind of needed a shower, this, was not something he wanted to deal with right now. When did watering your plants turn into such a task?

It was winter, there was no snow on the ground but if you looked up at the sky past the over hang of the balcony the dark grey clouds gave away their upcoming motives. It was about to rain, Brad had nothing planned today, and there was a man, asleep, on his balcony.

Swinging the sliding glass door open, Brad stepped outside making no attempt to stay quiet. It only took one nudge of Brad's socked foot against the stomach of the sleeping figure for him to shoot up to his feet, eyes wild.

"Fuck!" Was the first word Brad heard out of the man's mouth as he seemed to remember his surroundings. Brad watched as, slowly the man backed himself into the corner farthest from the door. Brad watched as, in doing this, he knocked one of his many plants over and onto the ground, dirt spilling every where.

 _Get plants_ , his mother had told him, _grow your own vegetables, it's very rewarding._

When Brad had refused, his mother, while he was away, took it upon herself to get him just about every plant she could think of, littering his balcony with different vegetables.  _  
_

"Dude!" The man said, jumping away from the broken pot and the dirt. "I'm real sorry about that, your girlfriend's gonna be so fuckin' pissed." the man's mouth seemed to move faster than the words could come out.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Brad deadpanned. He would be amused if he knew this man, he would be amused if he hadn't slept on his balcony, seemingly over night, he would be amused if this man hadn't just broken one of his plants. He'd thank him for that later, actually.

"Oh?" The man asked, but it didn't quite come across as a question, "So these are yours? Homes," the man said, gesturing to him slightly with his head, "I'm real sorry, uh, listen, we'll swap info, I'll buy and mail you a new plant. Pot and all."

Brad raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who the fuck are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm Ray." the man - Ray, seemed to shrink, "And I, uh, was in the apartment above you when I got kicked out." he explained.

"We're eighteen floors up." Brad blinked at him.

Ray seemed to pale, "Yeah, tell that to the chick I was with," A small slightly self deprecating laugh came out of Ray's mouth, "Listen, homes, I can leave, alright? Just, y'know, don't call the cops." 

Brad raised his eyebrows, "Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Ray seemed to desperately be searching his mind for a reason, but after barely missing a beat, "Because, it wasn't really my fault, y'know?" he asked and Brad shook his head, no. "The girl, she, got really fucking pissed at me while, we were," Ray tilted his head and made a clicking noise, "and we were doing it on the balcony when I asked her her name and she told me to leave and when I tried to she fuckin' locked me outside, told me she didn't want her room mates to see _'my hick ass'_ , or some shit? So, really you should be callin' the cops on her. It's like she wanted me to jump or somethin'."

"So, you're telling me, that while you were fucking some bitch you didn't know the name of, she locked you out on her balcony, so your first thought was to jump down to mine?" Brad reiterated, it was unnecessary but he wanted to know if Ray realised how odd his story sounds.

"Yeah?" Ray asked, and his voice was quiet, like anything he thought he'd say after that cluster fuck of a story would make Brad call the cops. 

"You broke my plant." Brad deadpanned.

"I'll buy you another!" 

"You slept on my balcony over night."

Ray raised his eyebrow, "Yup?"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Brad mumbled, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. Looking back to Ray, Brad shook his head, "Alright, fuck," he said, moving out of the way of the door, "Come in, I'm not gonna call the cops." 

Ray immediately perked up, "Homes!" he exclaimed, moving towards him, a stupid grin on his face, "You really know how to help a brother out." He smacked Brad on the shoulder as he walked past him into his apartment. "Hey," Ray spoke from behind Brad as he closed the sliding glass door, "I didn't get your name."

Brad turned around, slightly exasperated, "Brad." he said, walking past Ray and into the kitchen. Tired, hungry, and slightly stinking of B.O, Brad had just wanted to water his plants. 


End file.
